


Just Bear with Me

by Aleqsxia



Series: Random one-shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Except for Jisung, Fluff, I am questioning how people haven't created anything in this ship or in BangInho, Like Parent line/Hyung line love?, Multi, Others are kinda just mentioned, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/pseuds/Aleqsxia
Summary: Minho had panic attacks. Had times where he needed comfort. And two of his loving teddy bears are there to do it for him. Well, a bear and a koala to be exact.





	Just Bear with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted this to be just ChanHo... or BangInho as people call it (probs bc of Yah Chan) but my Hyung line/Parent line loving heart just can't leave papa bear out.

Being high up is fine with him, but if he can see the streets below and while on a claustrophobic, all windowed elevator, it is a big no-no to him, especially if they're going to the highest platform of the Namsan tower to put lockets. It is _waaay_ high up, thinking about it is making him feel nauseous already.

Looking out the window made his breath hitch. It feels as if the elevator was spinning. He looks at his shoes as he tries calming down. It was with no avail as he feels something heavy on his chest. He can hear his heart starting to beat quickly, so loud in his ears, a ringing accompanying it is deafening.

Breathe slowly. In. Out. In. Out. He tried comforting himself as he plays with his hands or the hem of his sleeves. Breathe.

A hand suddenly grabbed his busy hands.

"Minho-yah, you okay?" Minho looks to his side to see soft, gentle eyes looking at him. The owner of the concerned stare had his eyebrows furrowed as he pulls Minho closer to him by the waist as an act of comfort.

Minho smiles softly, leaning closer to the taller male that is facing him, "Ye— yeah hyung. It's— I'm fine."

Woojin hums as he places his head on top of the younger, hugging him closer. Minho lays his head on the older’s shoulder, his nose at the crook of the other’s neck. He closed his eyes as he tries to match his breathing with his partner’s.

"You sure you're not nauseous? You don't need water? What about your anxiety? It's not spiking up is it? How about your hyperven—"

"Hyung," Minho pulls back to look at Woojin with a glare, "stop overreacting. I will tell you if it does happen you know."

"Babe, I know you. You act all tough even though you're scared." Woojin stares longingly at Minho's eyes, "Sometimes you even hide your sufferings to yourself."

Minho breaks the eye contact and looks down on the floor. How come he feels guilty thinking of the acts he thought that was good. He didn't want to be a burden to the caring hyung so he kept it to himself but by doing so, he made the other worry more. Minho can feel a hand on his chin, lifting his head up to look back at the dark eyes he loves to get lost into.

"Minnie-yah, I became your lover not because you asked me to- well not only that but because I liked you too cause you're cute and talented and—"

"Hyung—"

"—I'm sorry, I got flustered. Anyway, I chose to be your lover to protect you, to support you, to always be there for you. You don't need to hide it from me cause I won't judge you. We won’t judge you."

His eyes soften at his lover's comment. He wraps his arms around the taller's neck as he leans up to place a soft kiss at his lips. Woojin’s arms found their way to sneak at Minho’s waist. The latter pulls back but the older chased him for more. He laughed through his nose as he gives the other what he wanted. Their lips danced into a soft slow kiss. Woojin pulls back with a smile and Minho smiles back too, "I know hyung. I know."

Woojin was about to speak again but Jisung coughs beside them.

"Not to be rude or disrespectful hyungs but PDA in a crowded elevator is not really..." he gestures around them, “... you know.”

Minho looks around them, he sees some bystanders looking, taken by surprise, others with respect, others with disgust. Minho looks back down and pulls away from Woojin, embarrassed that he forgot they were in a public place. He lets his arms fall back on his sides but Woojin’s arm entwine with his. He looks at the older and sees him with an apologetic expression. Woojin leans to whisper in his ear, “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you later okay?”

Minho nods as he gives a sad smile to the older. One noona from their film crew touched his shoulder, his attention going to her. She also had an apologetic, caring expression, “Minnie-ah, sorry but we have to film before we reach the top. Are you okay with that?”

He gives a sweet smile to the noona and nods, “Don’t worry, i’ll just act like myself.” He chuckles, thinking back at their display earlier, “Well, less than my usual self.”

  
  


“It’s high, it’s high, it’s high—” he continued on. He stays in place as his eyes were frantically searching for Woojin who got pulled by the baby somewhere, but the older is not in sight. He searched for the other members too, especially Jisung, but they were also not there. Where are they when he needs them. Closing his eyes, he breathes in, trying to calm his nerves. An unsettling feeling still sat on his stomach, his heart still beating fast. When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see if the others are now there, but once again, they aren’t. He groans. He needs to sit at the _concrete_ part of Namsan tower, not on these— these wooden deck bridges that don’t look safe at all.

' _Okay try doing baby steps. Trying won't kill you Minho-yah._ '

He holds on the railing as he lifts his foot up and places it down quite slowly. He continued on the painfully long walk. A strong wind suddenly blew, Minho panicked. His irrational mind making him think that the tower’s wooden bridge moved.

"No no no no no no—" he crouches down, holding his place as he continued his chanting. His breathing became panicked making him stand up and look for anyone, as in _anyone_ of his members or the crew, quivering in fear and panic. Then a warm body pressed himself behind him, enveloping the shaking guy in a back hug. A puff of warm breath tickled his ears.

"Minnie-yah, relax." A voice coos, "I'm here okay?"

Minho looks behind him and sighs. How can he forget. Chan was behind him, his sweet, dimple smile is plastered on his face. Minho wraps his arms around the older and hid his face at Chan's large jacket. Chan pats the younger head as the latter let’s out shaky breaths, trying to collect his thoughts and even his breathing. The leader whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he pulls the other closer. After a few minutes or so, Minho relaxed. He shifts his head to look at the other without going off of his embrace. He puts on a pout and gives his best puppy dog eyes.

"Chanie~" he drawls out, "I don't like it. Let’s go home."

Chan continued to pat the younger's head as he laughs, "Minho, stop using aegyo on me. I might die and leave you alone."

Minho pulls back to hit Chan at the chest, "You hyung. It is not time to be joking around. This is a matter of life and death to me!"

"Sorry, sorry.” the leader’s smile then turned into a sad one as he looks at Minho in the eyes. His hand that is patting the younger’s head slid down to Minho’s cheek. He cupped Minho’s face as his thumb did a circular movement as comfort. Minho looks at Chan’s eyes, seeing all the love and care he holds for him. He leans up for a quick stolen peck, catching Chan by surprise. The older blinks quite foolishly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish’s. Minho laughs at him. A light warm feeling bloomed on his chest.

“Hyung you look like an idiot.” he said as he finishes laughing, wiping a stray tear on his eye. Chan playfully glares at him. He looks around for a moment before he pulls Minho much closer by the waist and leans in closely that their lips are barely touching. Minho leans back in shock, feeling Chan’s warm breathing at his lips.

“Oh, I thought were playing a game of stolen kisses, Minho-yah,” Chan whispers huskily as he eyes Minho’s parted lips. His gaze flicked back to Minho’s eyes, “Don’t act shy on me baby.”

Minho can feel the heat going to his face, his heart beating more at his chest. His cheeks felt extremely warm as Chan closed his eyes and leaned more, making their lips touch. Minho was in shock for couple of second but regains himself and kissed back. At first it was soft short kiss but as they see each other's hazed eyes after, they both leaned for more. Minho wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck and pulled him on a feverish kiss. The other returned it with as much force but he ends it with a sudden bite. Minho yelps and pulls back, he covers his lips as he looks accusingly at Chan.

“Hyung!” he hits the older at the chest again, “Why would you do that!”

Chan smirks with his red lips, “Why? Me and Woojin do this to you every time you feel quite… needy.”

Minho blushes more. Now he covers his face, embarrassed by the fact that Chan says it nonchalantly. He can hear the older release a sweet laugh. Hands wrapped around his wrists and pulls his hands away from his face. Chan has a huge smile on his face, his eyes feature a playful yet loving mirth. He intertwined his right hand with Minho’s left as he pulls the other to walk.

“Now that you’ve calmed down, we need to record some footage for the 2nd episode ya know."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question, is it okay to include a passionate kiss and bite and implications? They are legal and all but many fans still see them as 'should just be soft' so... Just asking to be sure people are comfortable.
> 
> I know I should be working on the ChanLix Hanahaki AU and 'Through a Chase and Lilacs' but I have exams rn so I can only offer a short fic. I'm also working on a new HyunIn long oneshot, like the ChanLix one, since I NEED MORE HYUNIN. No actually it's because I finished 'Devilman: Crybaby', got inspired by it and Howl's moving Castle and Beauty and the Beast soo... that happened.
> 
> Anyway if you want snippets from the [ChanLix and New HyunIn long oneshots](https://twitter.com/sinnamwun/status/960789719616438273)
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
